


A Matter of Quid Pro Quo

by PJ1228



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJ1228/pseuds/PJ1228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Nick regains his memories after the amnesia, Natalie discovers that she experienced memory loss as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Quid Pro Quo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Forever Knight and its characters were created by Barney Cohen and J.D. Parriott and are copyright to Sony/Tristar. None of the characters in this story belongs to me. I'm just borrowing them temporarily. No infringement intended. No profit is being made. Lyrics from the song "I don't believe in yesterday" by Lowen & Navarro.
> 
> Written for Celli on behalf of [Old Schoolfic Winter Ficathon 2011](http://oldschoolfic.livejournal.com/). Prompt: I don't believe in yesterday (Lowen & Navarro song)
> 
> Special thanks to Mandy for beta reading.
> 
> Timeline: Season 3, after "Night in Question"

**A Matter of Quid Pro Quo**  
by PJ  
January 2011

Natalie pressed the repeat dial and braced herself for the inevitable message. "Hi, I'm Nick Knight. I'm either in bed or ---"

"Damn," Natalie slammed the receiver back onto the cradle.  
She had tried to reach Nick all night without success, and now it was past dawn, meaning she had to wait another day before he was able to return to the loft.

"There's someone I need to talk to first," he had announced on the previous evening, and Natalie had reluctantly nodded in understanding, aware that she couldn't fill in all the blanks the amnesia had left behind. Yet, everything in her mind screamed objection at the thought that he had gone to Lacroix. Who knew how the old devil would take advantage of Nick's weakness in order to redeem him?

She wished she knew more about Nick's past to spare him the visit to his master. But Nick had always been reluctant to tell her more than necessary, making it impossible for her to help in regaining his memories.

Sitting down on her couch, Natalie removed the tea-bag from her mug and took a cautious sip from the hot beverage, while her thoughts returned to her brief encounter with the ancient vampire in the loft. She had recognized him instantly when she had stepped from the elevator. But from where, she wondered. When she had spotted him earlier in the hospital, he had looked extremely familiar. Then his presence at the loft confirmed her suspicion about his identity. Yet, she couldn't remember having met him before. Nor had Nick shown her any pictures. She knew his voice, of course, from occasionally tuning into his radio show. But, how was it possible for her to recognize him when she hadn't seen him before?

An icy chill ran down her spine as she recalled the way he had gazed at her before addressing her: "Good evening, Dr. Lambert. Natalie, if I may…"

She shook her head. Where had that come from? He hadn't called her by her first name. And yet, she remembered hearing her first name rolling so intimately from his tongue. She took a huge swallow from her mug to fight another chill running down her back.

In an attempt to warm herself up, she forced her thoughts to the far more pleasant events that happened after the ancient had left. Nick's kiss drowning her protests had been utterly unexpected, yet it had felt completely right, even familiar. With his past erased from his mind, she had revelled in the moment while tomorrow seemed so far from her sight.

[ _Tomorrow's so far from my sight and I don't believe in yesterday._ ]

Although, she had been reluctant to give in at first, knowing that any further action could be _quite hazardous to her health…_

Natalie bolted upright on her couch, almost spilling her tea. What was wrong with her? Why did she continue hearing fragments of Lacroix's voice in her mind? Was it her imagination or some suppressed memory? Had someone tempered with her head? But that was impossible, wasn't it? She was a resistor. She couldn't be hypnotized.

Putting her mug on the table, she rose from the couch and began to pace. She needed an answer, and she couldn't ask Nick.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Natalie knocked at the wooden door. It had taken her the remainder of the morning to browse through old case files until she found the address of Javier Vachon. The memories associated with that case had been particularly painful as they involved the deaths of Don Schanke and Captain Cohen. She had found the church in Tracy's report as possible location of a witness the young detective had been tracking down at the time.

When no answer sounded from within, Natalie knocked again before pressing down the handle. To her surprise the door was unlocked. "What a difference," she mumbled, thinking of Nick's state-of-the-art security system.

"Vachon?" she called. "I'm Natalie Lambert, a friend of Nick's. I need to talk to you."

She closed the door carefully and made her way down the stairs. "Vachon?" she called again. "Are you home?"

"You're quite courageous, Doctor," a soft voice addressed her from behind, causing her to whirl around. "No wonder Knight thinks of you so highly."

Natalie stared at the dark figure lounging in an armchair in the far corner of the room.

"Are you always walking into other people's home, unannounced?" he continued.

"The door was open. Do you never lock it?" Nat asked in return.

He gazed her up and down for a moment, before informing her, "You know, it does come in handy on occasion to have food walking in…"

Natalie stared at him speechless. Maybe coming here had not been a bright idea.

"Just kidding," he added and turned a warm smile on her.

Natalie swallowed and relaxed slowly.

Vachon moved from his seat and lit several candles, which allowed Natalie to take in more of his abode.

"What can I do for you, Doctor?" he interrupted her perusal and indicated a couch.

"Please, call me Natalie," she replied and sat down. After a moment of hesitation, she continued, "If someone had made me forget something, can you undo that?"

Vachon narrowed his eyes and regarded her probingly. "That depends. Why do you believe someone took your memories?"

"I met Lacroix the other night. And I know I haven't met him before. Yet, I keep getting these flashes of him, which gives me the creeps because I know it hasn't happened, unless someone made me forget. I didn't think it was possible to hypnotize me because I'm a resistor. Could Lacroix have done that regardless?"

"There's hardly anything that Lacroix cannot do," Vachon said warily. "Are you asking me to help you regaining a memory that HE took away? Forget it!"

Natalie regarded him startled. "Does that mean you can't do it, or you won't?"

"If Lacroix has erased your memory, he had a reason to do so, Natalie. And I'm not going to meddle in his affairs. It's not healthy."

"But you could if you wanted to?" Nat queried, without paying attention to his objection.

"That would depend on you. If you're a resistor, you need to allow the invasion into your mind. If you keep blocking it, there's no chance."

"I want you to try," Nat insisted. "They're my memories. Nobody has a right to take them from me. I'll make sure that he doesn't find out that you helped me."

Vachon regarded her doubtfully. "I'm not sure this is going to work." He joined her on the couch and faced her.

"What do you need me to do?" Nat asked.

"Look at me and relax."

Natalie looked into his brown eyes but couldn't bring herself to relax. "I can trust you, right?" She needed to reassure herself. "You won't do anything while I'm off?"

"You're Knight's girl. I'm not suicidal, Natalie," he replied as if that was obvious. When Nat furrowed her brows, wondering if he was actually afraid of Nick, he explained, "Knight would kill me if anything happened to you. And if he doesn't, Lacroix certainly will."

"Lacroix?" Natalie laughed. "Lacroix doesn't care a damn. He'd gladly have me out of the way."

"He may not care for you, but from what I've heard, he doesn't tolerate anything that upsets Nick. He has killed for less."

Natalie suppressed a shiver and refocused on Vachon's eyes. When she felt no change after several minutes of silence, she observed, "This isn't going to work, is it?"

"You're still unconsciously fighting me," Vachon shrugged. Then, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ten dollar bill. "There's an LCBO down the road. Get yourself a beer or something."

"You want me to get drunk?" Nat asked in disbelief.

"It might lower your resistance," Vachon argued.

"I can't. I have to drive back home," Nat objected.

"I can drive you," Vachon suggested with a shrug.

Nat contemplated her options. It seemed she had no choice if she wanted to get answers. Ignoring his money, she walked to the door. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes."

* * *

Natalie sat the empty can of Labatt Blue on the table and leaned back on the couch, feeling a slight languidness overcoming her.

"I think you should start before I fall asleep on your couch, Vachon," she suppressed a yawn.

He put the green bottle he had been sipping from aside and leaned forward. "What was it that you wanted to remember?"

Natalie rolled her eyes. "I need to know if I've met Lacroix before."

"Okay, look at me."

When Natalie gazed into his eyes, she found herself captivated by them. She wanted to break away from the contact, but Vachon reached for her chin and held her head in position.

"Don't fight it," he said in a low voice. "Let yourself fall... When have you met Lacroix for the first time?"

Natalie heard herself replying automatically, "Last week, in the hospital."

"No, try to remember the very first time," Vachon prodded deeper. "When have you met Lacroix?"

"Valentine's Day, last year," Natalie mumbled as she saw the fancy restaurant in her mind. "I walked into the Azure to meet Nick, but Lacroix was there instead. He said he felt it was time that we met. He wanted to know if I was surprised that Nick had expressed his love for me." Natalie stopped a moment as the image in her mind shifted to her apartment. She and Nick standing close in front of the window, Nick showering her face with tender kisses…

"What happened next?" Vachon's voice pulled her back to the events at Azure.

"Lacroix moved behind me. I felt his hands on my shoulders, his mouth close to my ear. I couldn't move. I had absolutely no control over my body. I just sat there with my eyes closed. Then, there was a loud crash. I heard Nick shouting angrily. They fought. Then, they argued about love and retribution and someone named Fleur."

Natalie stopped.

~ _I do not love that woman_ ~

"Go on…" Vachon urged.

"Nick pulled me into his arms."

His mouth on her skin, passionate, demanding…

"Lacroix interrupted, saying Nick's heart was still untouched. He wouldn't trade Fleur for that. Then he left."

Natalie remembered Nick pulling her close once more. Then she heard his voice echoing in her head, " _Forget…_ "

"Natalie?"

Natalie blinked, realizing that Vachon no longer held her gaze, but regarded her questioningly instead.

"It was Nick!" Nat stated, stunned. "He made me forget."

"What do you intend to do now?" Vachon asked.

"I need to talk to him," Natalie replied and stood to grab her purse. "Thank you, Vachon. Does your offer to drive me home still stand?"

"Sure, just wait ten more minutes 'til sundown."

* * *

After taking a short nap, Natalie got ready for work. She had thought about what she had learned this afternoon. Apparently, Nick owed Lacroix some sort of retribution for something that involved his sister Fleur. And evidently, killing her would free Nick from this inhuman debt. Nick had managed to convince the ancient that he did not love her, and falling for the bluff, Lacroix had backed off.

Yet, where did that leave her? Was it really a bluff or had Nick spoken the truth when he said he didn't love her and was merely humouring her in order to employ her help in finding a cure? The previous evening at her apartment, when Nick had turned up unexpectedly on her doorstep, had been the most blissful she had ever experienced. He had no right to take that memory away from her. She knew they couldn't go all the way as long as Nick was a vampire, but that evening he had shown her that he cared deeply about her and was prepared to go farther once he regained his mortality. Had this just been a ruse to ensure her continued motivation in searching for a cure?

[ _Facts I could not erase, exploded in the face  
What I could not repair I just left lying there._]

Natalie shook her head. Nick's mind had been oblivious to all this under the influence of amnesia. And yet, he had expressed feelings of love and tenderness. There was no cause for doubting him, Natalie reasoned, revelling again in the sensations his kiss had evoked.

[ _Tomorrow's so far from my sight and I don't believe in yesterday._ ]

* * *

Natalie still hadn't been successful in reaching Nick, which meant that he was probably still at the Raven with Lacroix. She contemplated briefly dropping by, but quickly discarded the idea as she already had her share of encounters with the ancient this week.

"Hi Grace," she greeted her co-worker as she entered the lab. Noting the grin on her face, she added, "Did I miss something?"

"There's a package waiting on your desk," Grace offered.

"Must be the protease inhibitors I ordered," Nat shrugged.

"Since when do protease inhibitors come in glossy paper and smell of flowers?" Grace replied.

"What?" Nat rushed to her desk and picked up the lengthy box. Upon opening it, she uncovered a single red rose. Curiously she opened the tiny envelope that was attached to the stem.

" _Dear Natalie, please come to the loft after your shift. Nick._ "

For a moment, Natalie's mind lingered on another card that had come with white roses. But this was definitely Nick's handwriting. Relieved that he was back, Nat picked up the phone.

"Hi, I'm either in bed or incommunicado ---"

Natalie rolled her eyes as she waited for the remaining message to play out. "Hi, it's me. I got your note and I'll be over as soon as I'm done. See you."

"So?" Grace asked knowingly, drawing the question out in a tease.

"He wants to meet after shift," Nat shrugged.

"So he's already recovered from his gunshot wound and the amnesia?"

"He's supposed to take it slowly for a couple of days. But apart from that he's fine – mostly, I hope," she added in a mumble.

* * *

When the elevator came to a stop, Natalie heard soft piano music. She pulled the heavy door open and stepped into the loft. Nick sat at his piano, his hands gliding fluently over the keys. He looked up as Natalie entered and was in front of her in a flash.

"Hi, let me take your coat," he offered.

Natalie regarded him, slightly startled by his sudden movement, and handed him her coat.

Several lit candelabras cast a warm glow over the main area of the loft, while the vast recesses remained hidden in a shadowy gloom.

"Do I smell dinner?" Nat asked, surprised as her nose picked up the spicy scent of Asian food.

Smiling, Nick accompanied her to the kitchen table and lifted the cover from a bowl. "I thought you might be hungry, so I ordered something from your favourite restaurant."

"You remember," she observed in delight and sat down. "Just what I need, thank you. Are you going to join me?"

In reply, Nick picked up his full wine glass from the piano and carried it over to the table, sitting down across from her.

"So, how was your visit with Lacroix?" Nat inquired, while she filled her plate from the bowl.

"He helped," Nick replied vaguely.

"Really," Nat remarked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he was able to fill in the blanks; I remember everything." He rose from his seat and fetched a bottle from the counter to refill his glass.

Nat's eyes widened as she noted the ornate label. "Is that human?" she observed.

"A gift," Nick supplied.

"Are you sure you got all your memories back?"

"Why?" Nick asked, taking a long sip from his glass, obviously not in the slightest bothered by its contents.

"As I told you earlier, normally you drink cow's blood. Did Lacroix tell you that you hate being a vampire, and that we're trying to reverse your condition? Or did he leave that little detail out for his convenience?"

"Nat, I'm quite aware of the differences Lacroix and I have," he soothed her. "You don't need to worry that he took advantage of my memory loss."

"Now that'd be a first," Nat mumbled.

"I'm temporarily drinking human to complete any healing that might still be in process," Nick explained. "Besides," he added with a breathtaking smile. "It helps me doing something I couldn't do on cow's blood."

"Which is?" Nat wanted to know.

She swallowed as Nick emptied his glass and stood from his chair. Without breaking eye contact, he walked around the table and held out his hand. When Natalie took it, he pulled her from her seat into his arms and covered her mouth in a tender kiss.

Unable to resist, Natalie opened her mouth and returned the kiss with ardour. If she had any doubts about the truth of Nick's feelings, they evaporated with any passing second. Yet, when she needed to breathe, she placed a restraining hand against Nick's chest. "Nick, we can't," she stopped him.

"Don't be afraid," Nick soothed her. "I love you too much to allow the vampire to harm you."

Nat was about to object when his words registered. He had finally said it. Her argument momentarily forgotten, she gazed up at him, her eyes shining in joy.

"Say that again," she begged.

"Don't be afraid," Nick began.

"No, the other part," Nat demanded.

"I won't allow the vampire to harm you."

"Nick!" Nat exclaimed, shaking his shoulder lightly. "You've never said it before."

"I haven't?" Nick asked teasingly while he started to nibble on her ear lobe.

"You've said you cared about me and that I mean a lot to you. But you have never mentioned love."

"How negligent of me," Nick purred. "I do love you, Nat. Never doubt that. I don't know why I never told you. I guess I assumed it was obvious."

"Nick, you're 800 years old. Haven't you learned by now that a girl likes to hear the words on occasion?" Natalie scolded.

"Forgive me," Nick apologized. "Let me show you how much I love you instead. We can't go all the way, but I've had enough blood to keep me in control while I give you pleasure…if you're comfortable with that."

Natalie swallowed. Nick had never been this straightforward when it came to the promotion of their relationship. "Nick, I'm always comfortable when I'm in your arms," she answered to let him know that she trusted him.

"I know it's not what you usually expect in a relationship. It's a compromise. I can't do it the mortal way and I won't do it the vampire way."

[ _Between the darkness and the light, there's only shades of grey._ ]

In reply, Nat rose on her toes and initiated a shy kiss on her own. She wanted nothing more than revelling in the here and now.

[ _Tomorrow's so far from my sight and I don't believe in yesterday._ ]

Yet, she couldn't let one thought go. "What about Lacroix?" she mumbled against Nick's lips.

"What about him?" Nick asked, confused.

"He's going to kill me when he finds out about us."

"Why would he do that?" Nick wondered.

"I remember what happened last Valentine's Day," Nat told him and regarded him suspiciously. "You don't, do you?"

"Of course, I do," Nick said with a grin. "We had a very good time, apart from the fight I had with Lacroix."

"Do you remember what that fight was about?" Nat prodded.

Nick sighed. "The usual, I guess. We fought so much over the centuries, you cannot expect me to recall every single reason."

"Do you not remember some sort of bargain you had with him—an agreement involving your sister Fleur?"

When Nick stared at her with an absolutely blank expression, Nat exclaimed, "I knew it! This is a trap, Nick! He kept this important detail from you so that he can catch you while you express your love for me. He's probably already nearby, waiting to claim his retribution."

"Aren't you a little confused?" Nick returned. "I would sense his presence. Besides, it's past sunrise."

"You're the one who's still confused," Natalie observed. "This threat is real. It is so real that you preferred to make me forget our love in order to protect me."

"How could I have done that?" Nick asked. "I recall that you're a resistor."

"I thought so, too. Yet, it worked."

"Obviously it didn't work for long, as you remember it now," Nick concluded.

"I think the memory was triggered when I met Lacroix here at the loft the other night." After a moment of silence, she suggested, "Let's not do anything rash tonight. If he doesn't make a move tomorrow, we'll continue where we left off. Agreed?"

Nick backed away from her and leaned against the table, arms crossed before his chest.

"You're upset because of the human blood," he surmised. "I shouldn't have fed while you were eating. I understand that you're disgusted."

"Nick, if I am bothered by blood while I'm eating, I have chosen the wrong profession," Nat reasoned. "I'm not upset, just surprised. And the rain check I'm asking for has nothing to do with your feeding habits."

For demonstration, she approached him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "See, no disgust."

He smiled gratefully and reached for her hand, placing a soft kiss on its back. "Take as much time as you need," he said. He picked up the bottle from the table and ascended the stairs.

Nat watched as the door closed behind him, her mind swirling with conflicting emotions. If she hadn't regained her memories, she might have gladly given into Nick's subtle seduction. But as long as Lacroix's threat hovered over them, she couldn't risk the consummation of their love.

Nat curled up on the couch, straining to find a way out of this literal dead end.

* * *

Natalie left the loft late in the afternoon. She was still full of joy after Nick had confessed his love. She was determined not to allow Lacroix to manipulate him in any way. And in order to prevent that, Nick needed to know the truth.

After stopping by her apartment for a change of clothes, she arrived at the Raven shortly after sunset.

The club was already open. When Natalie pushed through the crowd towards the bar, she noticed that Lacroix was watching her with open surprise.

"Good evening," he breathed as she reached him.

"I need to talk to you," she announced.

Raising his eyebrow, Lacroix replied, "I suggest we retreat into my office."

"No, here is fine," Natalie objected, feeling safer in a public place, even if she was surrounded by vampires.

"As you wish," he conceded. "What is it that you wish to discuss?"

"You owe me a favour," Natalie began.

"Do I?" he replied, amused.

"For helping Nick in the hospital. I gave him blood and I convinced the doctor that Nick's vital signs were inconspicuous."

"Indeed," Lacroix agreed. After some thought he inquired, "What do you wish me to do?"

"I remember last year's Valentine's Day," she informed him.

"How flattering," Lacroix purred.

Disregarding his comment, Natalie continued, "I remember the deal you had with Nick about your retribution. When Nick came to you for helping him regain his memories, you withheld that information from him. I want your word that you will tell him all about it so that he knows what to expect."

For a moment, Natalie thought there was a dumbfounded expression on Lacroix's face before he turned to the bar and took a sip from his beverage.

After a long moment, he turned his attention back to her. "If that is what you wish," he conceded.

"Do I have your word that you will restore Nick's memory?" Nat repeated, needing to hear him say it. Although she regarded him as evil incarnate, she believed that he was a man of his word.

"You have my word," he stated.

'That was easy,' Natalie thought, surprised at his immediate compliance. "Good," she said aloud and turned to go.

"Dr. Lambert," he called her back. When she looked over her shoulder, he asked, "Why do you think I kept this particular memory from Nicholas?"

Infuriated, Nat approached him again. "So that you can rub it into his face once he attempts to make love to me!" she hollered.

"On the contrary," Lacroix explained patiently. "By keeping this memory from him, I freed him from our agreement."

When Natalie stared at him, stunned, he added with a shrug, "I owed you a favour. Quid pro quo, Dr. Lambert. I always pay my debts."

"You would have renounced your retribution even if Nick professed his love?"

"Do not believe that Nicholas has fooled me with his little performance at Azure, Dr. Lambert. I'm quite aware of the feelings he harbours for you. Yet, Nicholas' heart did ache with sorrow for being unable to act on his feelings. I'm quite content with that."

"And now we have your blessing to proceed?" Natalie asked, astonished.

"I'm afraid not," Lacroix said softly. "You asked me to restore that memory. Surely, you are aware that with it, the agreement between Nicholas and I will be reinstated."

"Oh, forget about the favour I asked," Natalie quickly waved him off.

"Are you asking me to break my word?" he chuckled softly while a chill ran down Natalie's spine as she realized the consequences of her interference.

FIN


End file.
